Romanogers Song Drabbles
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: A collection of ten romanogers song drabbles. Post TWS.


**I did the challenge of writing ten song drabbles within the time that those ten songs played, and this is (part of) what happened. There are more one-shots like this that I'm going to be posting later... Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**1\. Leave the Pieces – The Wreckers – Natasha/Steve - 123**

"It's fine, Steve," Natasha said flatly, turning away from the captain. "I get it; you really like Sharon. Believe me; I know she's easier to deal with than I am."

"Tasha, it's not that," Steve said, reaching for her arm, only to have Natasha shrug him away. "I really am in love with her."

"And that's fine. Just, please... leave. You're going to anyway, so quit trying to spare me pain or whatever and get out. You're wasting my time and yours. It's not like I don't know how to move on from crap. I'll be fine; spies have to be able to move on, and I will. Just leave."

Just leave one more fresh crack in her already scarred heart and go.

**2\. Just To See You Smile – Tim McGraw – Clint/Natasha and Natasha/Steve - 125**

"Congratulations," Clint said, pasting a smile on his face as he shook Steve's hand and gave Nat a hug. "You guys deserve this."

The big white cake, the big white dress, and one big split straight through the middle of Clint's heart. But he meant it all the same. Steve was a genuinely great guy who deserved to be happy. Natasha… Natasha was everything to him, and she deserved to finally find real happiness if anyone ever had. And if she found her happiness in Steve than so be it.

He smiled, giving her hand a friendly squeeze, and when she smiled back at him, he walked away; glad at least that she had been given a reason to host such a genuinely happy expression.

**3\. I Never Told You – Colbie Caillat – Natasha/Steve - 136**

Natasha would've never admitted it – not ever – but she missed Steve. She missed his blue eyes, and the cute, boyish uncertainty he had about him whenever they kissed.

At the time she had told herself it had all been a part of the mission, a part of the charade they'd started. Only afterward, once he was already gone, had she realized that it was real, these feelings that she'd had. Still had. Even with everything that they'd been through together, she'd never gathered up the courage to tell him the truth, and now she was left alone to miss him.

She should've never walked away from him, from those beautiful blue eyes and that charming smile and his gentlemanly ways. But she had left him, and now she could only miss what she would never have.

**4\. Better Than Revenge – Taylor Swift – Maria/Steve and Steve/Natasha –102**

Maria had a bone to pick. Oh, you better believe she had a bone to pick. It wasn't like it was widely publicized that she had been with Steve, but she was had been. She had been his girlfriend – until _she _had come along.

Now _Natasha Romanoff _was sitting pretty with Maria's man, and she was going to pay for that. If the Avengers didn't feel like helping her out – and they didn't – then Maria would avenge herself.

SHIELD agents were good at that. Agent Romanoff didn't know what hornet's nest she'd just kicked, but, oh, Maria was going to show her.

**5\. Love Song – Sara Bareilles – Clint and Steve - 136**

Not very many people knew that Clint could write songs, but somehow Steve had found out, and the archer suddenly regretted that fact very much Captain Rogers stood practically begging him for assistance.

"No, Steve."

"But I'm telling you, Clint, I really messed up this time. Nat's going to leave me if I don't do something big to fix this. Something like write her a love song."

"And _I'm _telling you 'no.' Natasha will know that I wrote it; she's seen some of my stuff before. If you drown your relationship with her, than I'm sorry; but I won't help you sink the ship. I can't do that to any of the three of us. If you really want to fix this, do something yourself to make it better; don't get me involved. Sorry, but no."

**6\. Austin – Blake Shelton - Steve/Natasha - 117**

Steve wasn't surprised when she just walked away. She was Natasha, she was a spy, and that was what spies did. But he knew – he just knew – that she had to have gone back to Russia. Every so often she had still talked about Russia like it was her home, despite the turbulence in the country.

He wasn't surprised by her lack of contact after their mission, just a little hurt. He was surprised when, two years later, she called him up from a Russian number and told him that the Avengers were being called to assemble.

And he was floored when, right before she hung up the phone, she said softly, "Steve, I still love you."

**7\. Please Remember Me – Tim McGraw – Clint/Natasha and Natasha/Steve - 139**

There was so much between them, Clint knew, but only now was he beginning to realize that maybe there was _too _much between them. He loved Natasha, really he did, but it just wasn't meant to be. She was better in so many ways with Steve. He knew all of this – but that still didn't make it any easier to hear her say it to his face while regret swam across her expression.

"I do love you, Clint, but we're not good for one another as a couple. You'll find better love with someone else, just like I did, I promise."

Clint nodded numbly, requesting ever so softly as she turned to leave, "Could you just, please… remember me?"

"I'll never forget you," Natasha promised him, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before she walked out the door.

**8\. If This Were a Movie – Taylor Swift – Steve/Natasha - 147**

Steve had seen lots of movies since getting out of the ice, and none of them ever ended like this. Natasha storming out over four hours ago, screaming that she never wanted to see him again as she ran out into the rain and drove away. If this was a movie, she would've been back by now.

He checked the clock again and slid down into a chair at the kitchen table, pinching the bridge of his nose as a dozen memories of them throughout the past months flew at him. Wrapped in one another's arms on the beach. Watching the sunset from the top of Stark Tower. Countless morning runs together in the park.

And she had thrown it all away for a night with _Bucky. _That's what hurt the most; that's why he'd thrown her out. But he hadn't expected her not to come back.

**9\. It's A Great Day To Be Alive – Travis Tritt – Natasha/Steve – 137 **

Natasha didn't feel like this very often, but coming back to Avengers' Tower after a mission to find Steve alone on their level waiting for her made her glad to be alive. No, their lives weren't easy, but having his love made life a whole lot more bearable. Thanks to the nature of her job, she didn't have many things of personal value to her, but she had Steve and even the other Avengers, and they alone were coming to be worth more than gold to her.

So when she came back to the tower, she sat down with Steve on the couch to eat the meal he had already prepared and curled into the man who had recently become her boyfriend, loving the life that she was living for the first time since she could remember.

**10\. My Best Friend – Tim McGraw – Natasha/Steve - 205**

Natasha had been let down more times than she could count. She'd had so many people befriend her and then walk away – or she'd be forced to walk away from them – that she all but stopped trusting people as a whole.

They'd been living in Avengers' tower for months before she realized that Steve had worked his way past her defenses. While she hadn't been paying attention, they had become friends.

A couple months after this revelation, she realized something else. She liked being friends with him, but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be more than just friends, and that thought startled her all the way down to her toes. Steve seemed to realize this, and he let her work through it all on her own, seeming to wait for the day when she would be okay with one of them making a move on the other.

When she came to the conclusion that she had reached that point, Natasha gave in and walked straight into his bedroom of an evening, planting a kiss straight on his lips, to which he happily responded.

Yes, he had already become her best friend, but now he was becoming something more – and she liked that.


End file.
